


They are one

by Dhely



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda & Pietro after being rescued by Magneto, are trained to be part of his Brotherhood.</p><p>Often we see Pietro worry about every little thing happens to Wanda, but for me this dependent relationship is reciprocal, and then Wanda will have spent a lot of time worrying about his brother.<br/>As in this fic!<br/>And because in my mind they are so united, I think they have shared the same room just because they can not stay away, as if the distance, in some way, give them physical discomfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are one

Wanda sighed pulling off the tiara from her hair.

She didn’t like too much the uniform that Magneto had assigned to her: it was a magnificent red, but it was too tight, and she felt slightly uncomfortable when she wore it. There was different than before, now she and her brother had a house, a bed, the security of having the some food whenever they were hungry.. they were lucky, Magneto had saved them in many ways and wear that uniform was not so much a nuisance when viewed in perspective.

Perhaps the embarrassment was also due to the fact of having to walk between people so unpleasant as his teammates, Masterminds and Toad were the one that she feared most. They looked at her in a slimy way and they were always trying to..

Wanda shivered, pulling off her boots.

Luckily she was never alone and her brother always run to help her. She didn’t know what she could do without him, how she could survive for so long if she hadn’t had Pietro at her side.

She still couldn’t control her powers even if under Magneto’s training she was getting some results.

He was teaching them many things: how to use their powers, how to control it, and math, physics, how to fly a jet, how to use some weaponry, how to combat, how to defend themselves. He was a man who frightened her a lot, so obsessed and determined and strong and angry.. She was fascinated by his eyes and his charisma, but his pain had become something more than a bulky coat, it had become a weapon, the fuel of an engine did not seem able to stop ever and revenge had become his only reason for living.

He was terrifying.

But she wasn’t alone. His brother was always with her, at her side, to protect her and support her in his so peculiar way. They were twins, they were always together, even when they were separated, they could not stay away, they need each other and every one of them knew it. Pietro needed her as much as she needed him.

He helped her, supported her, encouraged her in every way and manner; and she would always be there for Pietro when he was tired and sad, as happened recently, she would always go to his aid even though he did not say anything.

She tossed her uniform to her side with a sigh, pulling in clothes definitely more comfortable.

He was lately so nervous because, she believed, Magneto was pressing him too much.

His power allowed him to do things that no one else could match, and moreover he had such high standards that it seems impossible.

It wasn’t just about run, but to learn a lot in a very short time, to learn concepts, movements, reactions, to learn how and what to do and to compel his body to learn how to react in every occasion, facing a danger or an enemy or anything that came to Magneto’s mind.

And Magneto wasn’t a nice person.

Maybe they should not be there. But where ever they could take refuge?

They had other possibilities?

She did not know them. And Pietro said to her every day that he could stand up, that she did not have to worry about him.

She did it, instead.

Wanda closed her hair in a ponytail while frowned.

Would Magneto come to his limits? Would he be able to break him? Or to make him really bad? And could she have done something to prevent it to happen? His brother seemed not to worry about it, he felt obliged to obey the one who had saved them. Wanda understood him, but she was also scared. What she would do if anything happened to him? She had to protect him, but how she could do it if he did not want? Pietro seemed to have the conviction he could not refuse anything to Magneto, even if..

Someone knocked on their private room’s door. A pair of weak knock. Wanda approached cautiously and opened it with an harsh smirk. If it was Toad or, worse, Mastermind, she..

“Pietro!”

She helped him to enter and to sit into an armchair, passing an arm around his waist. He looked exhausted, his legs were shaking and he was shivering, and panting.

Pietro had never been running out of breath.

“Pietro, please, are you..”

He removed the upper part of his uniform. He was wearing a.. seemed a tight bandage all around the abdomen, white and rigid.

“Help me to take it off.”

He did not have enough breath to speak clearly.

“Are you hurt? I call Magneto – she stuck her fingers in the metal latches that held the bandage so tight and managed to loose them -you need to go to the infirmary!”

He took a deep breath felling back against the seatback.

“I just need to breathe, don’t worry Wanda.”

She took her fingers and shook it slightly, with a pale smile.

Since when were there .. he was grown. He looked like a man now. He had become thinner, his face had lost the softness of childhood, his muscles were stretched and had become dry, his whole figure had turned into something elegant, hard, sharp, also his bearing had changed, the way he had to hold his shoulders, to move. He was stunning and beautiful.

Everything about him seemed molded to run, to move quickly, to be fast.

“What happened Pietro? –she took a corner of the band which had fallen on the floor. It was  nothing but an elastic medical bandage, thirty centimeter for some meters. -What is this thing?”

He closed his eyes, slowly. The color was returning on his face and his breathing was almost normal. He had red marks on the skin of the abdomen, where the skin was wrapped too tight, but it did not seem anything too serious, and the last bruises were disappearing on her watch.

It was something to which she believed would never be used.

“It is part of my training. I did not think it would be so hard and heavy but I'll make it.”

“Die suffocated is contemplated as training now?”

He chuckled and she softened: when he was smiling close to her, it seemed impossible that something could go wrong.

“It’s complicated.”

“Try to explain.”

He sighed.

“I’m fast. My fuel is.. oxygen. This stratagem serves to get less oxygen to my lungs, so I can train under stress. If I can be fast enough when I’m in lack of oxygen, think what I would be when I can breathe normally!”

She frowned.

“For you this explanation should reassure me? It was your idea, or it…”

He stopped her words with a wave of his hand, then he disappeared, as usual, only to reappear after a blink on the threshold of the door to the bathroom.

“No, Magneto thinks that..”

Wanda folded her arms.

“He is going too far, Pietro! You could get hurt! He..”

He approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Sht Wanda! It's all right, you'll see. We are both improving, isn’t it? You told me that you've become more focused and attentive. And the last time I saw you, you managed to do phenomenal things with your power. We..we need it. “

“Not in this way!  - her eyes grew glossy, Pietro took her face in his hands – He is training us .. to kill! None of us want to kill anyone, we just want to defend ourselves! This is not what we want to do.”

Wanda put her arms around his neck, he stroked her back.

They clung.

As always, from the beginning: together against the world. Against all. Even now.

What could they do? There was an escape?

“I do not want to kill anyone, Wanda, you know. – his voice sounded weak and trembling. It was just a whisper in her ear- Sometimes I wonder what it could be if he was right, if there was no other way to survive. But ..”

“He lies! I know he's lying. I do not want to become like one of those men who followed us to kill us. - She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes- We cannot do that. We’re not like them, we’re better than this!”

He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

“You're right. But we have no place to go. And we are not yet powerful enough to defend ourselves. We have to train, to become .. better than that. Stronger, faster, more focused. That’s why..”

He swallowed the bitterness.

Wanda felt his pain, his remorse, his sorrow as if it were hers.

They were always worked that way. They were twins, they were connected. They were..

“This is the reason you work yourself out so hard, even today.”

She smiled, he nodded.

They were one.


End file.
